1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beer dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a foam reducing apparatus disposed for insertion into commercial beer dispensing systems. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a foam reducing apparatus disposed for insertion into the beer delivery lines between the keg and the serving spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional commercial beer delivery systems utilize a pressurized carbon dioxide source to deliver beer from the keg to the serving spout. Typically, the keg cooler is located in the basement of a building, whereas the serving spouts for beer are located upstairs at one or more bars. Typically, the beer delivery lines may be anywhere from approximately 10 feet to 100 or more feet long. Depending on the length of the delivery line, the delivery lines may contain up to three to five pints of beer.
Using the conventional beer delivery system, as described above, pressurized carbon dioxide is oftentimes forced into the delivery lines when the keg empties. This pressurized carbon dioxide is the cause of substantial foaming when the keg nears its emptying point. When the pressurized carbon dioxide enters the beer delivery lines, the contents of the lines usually must be discarded because the substantial foaming renders the beer undesirable. Over time, the wasting of up to three to five pints of beer per keg may results in significant lost profits.
To overcome this problem with traditional commercial kegging systems, one piece of prior art discloses a "foam on beer", or FOB detector. The FOB detector, manufactured by Metallocraft & Engineering Limited, appears in an sales brochure. The FOB detector shown in the sales brochure comprises a beer chamber which has an inlet for receiving the beer supply from a keg, an outlet for discharging beer to a tap, and a floating member to close the outlet. While beer flows through the FOB detector, the float remains in its buoyant position to allow beer to flow from the outlet. When pressurized carbon dioxide and foam enter the container, the float drops and seals the outlet closed to prevent pressurized carbon dioxide from entering the beer delivery line. The FOB detector also comprises a first handle that operates a cam to control the position of the floating member, as well as a second handle that controls the opening and closing of an air vent. The FOB detector comprises a pair of casing members that screw onto and seal the opposed ends of the beer chamber.
The Metallocraft & Engineering Limited FOB detector, however, requires two handed operation to re-establish the flow of beer through the delivery line. To accomplish the task, a user must manipulate a first handle with one hand to allow gas to bleed from the FOB detector when a new keg is tapped, and then manipulate a second handle with the other hand to effect the cam and the position of the float. In addition, because the casing members are located on either end of the device, the Metallocraft & Engineering Limited FOB detector is much more difficult to disassemble for cleaning or replacement of parts.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.